Trioxin
Trioxin commonly known as 2-4-5-T, Tryoxin 5, trioxin 5, or just simply 245 Trioxin is a whitish vapor that has a majority of consequences towards living organisims. It has been known to be typically stored under pressure in large steel drums. It was originally developed by the Darrow Chemical Company for the United States military as an herbicide to destroy marijuana plants; however, the Army was quite surprised when the gas also restored function to the nervous systems of cadavers, dismembered body parts, and even dead animals and insects. Moreover, trioxin appears to be toxic, and a single exposure to a concentrated amount can both kill a person and revive them again. Zombies created by exposure to trioxin retain all of their former intelligence and abilities, including the abilities to speak, run, and reason. Human behaviors and emotions fade as the brain shuts down leaving only the base instincts to feed. Like normal cadavers, they suffer the effects of rigor mortis. They also crave human brains; one zombie explains that brains are required to stave off the pain of decomposition. Unlike other zombies, the only known ways to destroy zombies created by trioxin are by incineration or electrocution. Attempts to destroy the brain or even completely dismember a trioxin zombie have invariably failed. Though a volatile gas, 2-4-5 Trioxin is fairly stable, and can withstand temperatures in the thousands of degrees. Attempts to cremate trioxin-spawned zombies typically release trioxin gas into the air, where it may contaminate rainclouds. The resulting rainfall is irritating to the skin which often leads victims to assume that it is acid rain when it fact the diluted Trioxin is causing their nerve ends to fire randomly. This "Trioxin shower" is no longer concentrated enough to kill a human but if the contaminated rainwater falls on a location housing corpses, such as a cemetery, it can potentially reanimate every corpse interred there. According to the Return of the Living Dead series, trioxin was the cause of an incident on which the movie Night of the Living Dead was based. The incident states that at some point in the 60's, 2-4-5 Trioxin was spilled and seeped into a VA morgue. Since the zombies created by Trioxin could not be killed with a shot to the head, unlike the zombies in the film, they were stored in sealed drums for two decades. In Return of the Living Dead III, it is revealed that the U.S. military is deliberately experimenting with trioxin in an effort to create zombie supersoldiers. This is further explored in Return of the Living Dead: Necropolis, where most of the plot takes place in a lab for that very purpose. Trioxin itself is placed in large plastic drums that also contain one body per drum. But only human bodies were found in the drums. Trioxin appears often in The Return Of The Living Dead 1985 '''and has it's own theme song called '''The Trioxin Theme '''which is a very popular zombie theme song. Trivia: The Return Of The Living Dead: In Return Of The Living Dead 1985 when Frank becomes a troxin zombie he flees as soon as everyone else is distracted by Freddy trying to eat '''Tina's brains after he dies for a few seconds and then comes back to life as a zombie. Shortly after Frank escapes he stares at the crematorium, activates it, then puts his ring on it as if he wanted to mary the crematorium and cremates himself. It is unclear of why he decided to cremate himself instead of wanting to eat brains like all of the trioxin zombies do. It could be because of the fact that Freddy was behaving like a complete lunatic over a little organ as a trioxin zombie and Frank might be fearing he will suffer the same fate as Freddy and in order to prevent Frank from acting like Freddy or Freddy pursuing Frank for his brains though that's impossible since Frank is already a zombie, he has to end his life to ensure he does not end someone elses. It could also be because he might have been able to fight off the hunger for brains because normally trioxin zombies will pursue anyone that has a brain and wont stop until they catch their victim and Frank didn't roar the word brain once like all trioxin zombies do. Zombies become aware of anyting. While trying to call for help, Casey was interrupted when a zombie broke the window and smashed the phone. Usually calling for help isn't an option because zombies are everywhere and the caller dies or gets infected while trying to get help. This can also happen to the operator as well. Trioxin Zombies can strangely talk in full sentences and are more intellegent than they were in their previous lives. Tarman for example attached chains to the closet door Tina was hiding in and used a winch to force open the doors. Another zombie eating a paramedic used a radio in the '''ambulance truck '''that the dispatch was trying to communicate with to radio in for more paramedics and was successful in doing so. The trioxin makes living things indestructible, but in Night Of The Living Dead trioxin was never mentioned and the zombies were supposed to be indestructible since they were reanimated by trioxin.